kimmyschmidtfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimmy Schmidt
Kimberly-Ann Cougar "Kimmy" Schmidt is the protagonist on Netflix's original series, ''Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt''. She is portrayed by Ellie Kemper. She is one of 4 of the mole women, kidnapped and kept underground in a religious "doomsday" cult for 15 years. She is fun-loving and curious albeit clueless about pop culture and modern society. Through her own spunk and determination she quickly learns how to survive in modern day New York and come to terms with Reverend Richard Wayne Gary Wayne's abuse. Background Kimmy grew up in Durnsville, Indiana. When she was in the 8th grade, she ran away from home because of a mini skirt argument with her mother, and then she was abducted by Reverend Richard Wayne Gary Wayne who abducted 3 other girls and kept them captive in an underground bunker. He told them all that there was a nuclear apocalypse and that they were the only ones left alive. Kimmy stayed positive during this experience and never truly believed that everyone else was dead. She eventually was found in the bunker, and let out along with the 3 other women. Season 1 "Kimmy Goes Outside!" Kimmy was freed from the bunker after 15 years of being trapped in the bunker. After appearing on the Today show with the other mole women, she stays in New York to start a new life. Kimmy is seen engaging in juvenile activities, eating candy for dinner, saying "wee" on a subway, and playing on a playground. At one point, Kimmy spots Buckley steal food from a stand. Kimmy finds an advertisement in the newspaper and visits Lillian and Titus to try and become Titus's roommate, initially being rejected by Titus due to her lack of a job. Kimmy attempted to find a job at the candy store she visited earlier, finding Buckley stealing again. She escorted him to the Vorhees household and meets Jacqueline, getting a job working for her. Titus allows her to bunk with him, storing some of her mole fund money in the fridge before going to a club to celebrate. At the club, as a man flirts with Kimmy, her backpack is stolen and emptied, leaving her with just two books, a little food, and Cyndee's secret Santa gift to her from the bunker. Kimmy is fired by Jacqueline and told to leave by Titus, eventually trying to board a bus out of the city. It is revealing an inaccurate map with the word "Someday" written onto it. Kimmy finds a rat in the trash can as she throws out leaking milk and nearly throws away the map, causing her to think of a time when she found a live rat in the air filter, even though everything was supposedly dead outside of the bunker. Kimmy meets Titus in time square, where she tells him to sing, as that's why he came to New York. Though as Titus and Kimmy sang, the surrounding noise drowned them out. "Kimmy Gets a Job!" Kimmy was rehired by Jacqueline after desperation caused Jacqueline to feel sympathy for her. She is told to throw a super hero birthday party for Buckley, and meets Xanthippe and Amelia after Amelia gets alcohol poisoning from a drinking game. Kimmy developed a children's party, which Jacqueline disapproved of as the party was more meant to bring Julian back from London. Kimmy is then told to ground Xanthippe, though Xanthippe ignores her. During Buckley's party, Julian texts Jacqueline to say that he will not be returning home, and Jacqueline dismisses everyone, while Buckley is told not to open his gifts. After Buckley becomes upset over the party, and Jacqueline retreats to her room. Kimmy is told by Titus that working for Jacqueline was a mistake, though she returns to the house with Titus, using his suit to allow Buckley to beat "Iron Man" with golf clubs and a baseball bat. Kimmy then reveals that she knows where Xanthippe got a story about an ex-boyfriend, a book she read in middle school called "Babysitter's Club #12: The Mystery of the Surfer Ghost." Xanthippe admits defeat and goes to her rooms while Kimmy visits Jacqueline to tell her what she has done for the children. Jacqueline re-hires her, also asking for Kimmy to spoon her. "Kimmy Goes on a Date!" Titus tries to get Kimmy to talk to someone about her past after she tries to choke him in his sleep due to a "dream date" going wrong. He tells her she has repressed things, but she doesn't want people looking at her like a freak. At the Voorhees, Jacqueline asks for Kimmy's cell number, but when Kimmy says she doesn't have one, Jacqueline gets her one of her old ones. Xan finds it strange Kimmy does not have a phone, but Kimmy lies saying a monkey at the zoo took it and wouldn't get it back. Kimmy mentions wanting to speak to someone about her past when Jacqueline heads to a therapist session. Jacqueline misconstrues Kimmy's meaning and instead sets her up with Grant Beldon, a wealthy bachelor. Arriving at the restaurant, Kimmy finds Grant Beldon is an extremely older and not in complete control of his faculties. He even puts food on the floor for a dog that isn't there. Kimmy realizes she can say anything to him and he wouldn't remember it or think her a freak. The two share a strange meal and even plan on a second "dinner" at 3pm. At that date, Kimmy realizes it's not enough to just talk to someone, but she needs someone to talk with about "the bunker". Hearing the bunker, triggers something in Beldon, who comes to think Kimmy is a german spy. He chases her out of the restaurant and down the street. Jacqueline encounters her while Beldon is following her and the two lead him back to his building so he will be safe. Once home, Xan confronts the two saying Kimmy has no internet presence and so they shouldn't trust her. Jacqueline stands up for Kimmy. She says her past doesn't matter and that women have secrets. Then she sends her up to her "rooms". Kimmy shares a sweet moment with Charles, the tutor, who says he enjoyed Buckley's lacrosse (since Buckley kept getting nailed by the ball). He even offers to go with her the next day. "Kimmy Goes to the Doctor!" TBA "Kimmy Kisses a Boy!" TBA "Kimmy Goes to School!" TBA "Kimmy Goes to a Party!" TBA "Kimmy is Bad at Math!" TBA "Kimmy Has a Birthday!" TBA "Kimmy's in a Love Triangle!" TBA "Kimmy Rides a Bike!" TBA "Kimmy Goes to Court!" TBA "Kimmy Makes Waffles!" TBA Trivia *Kimmy is mistaken for a prostitute many times throughout the series. This ongoing joke begins in Kimmy Goes on a Date! by Grant Beldon. *Kimmy has a fear of Velcro, which she believes stems from her fixing her Velcro shoes minutes before she was abducted by the reverend. *Kimmy is the second woman to be lured into the cult, the first being Cyndee. Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Mole Women Category:Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters